reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Spirit Affinity House
Spirit Affinity House was one of the ten ancient sects in the Central Continent. Background Spirit Affinity House was very different from the other nine sects in one aspect. They had a high proportion of female Gu Immortals that total of 10 female Gu Immortals, and only 5 male Gu Immortals. Spirit Affinity House's 1st supreme elder and 2nd supreme elder were both female Rank 8 Gu Immortals. Origin Spirit Affinity House was built by Shui Ni, it had exists since 300,000 years ago, during the Medieval Antiquity Era. Generation Fairy In choosing the fairies, the Spirit Affinity House's Gu Immortals would first see what the people in the sect thinks, before looking at the aptitude and talent of the participant, and finally, it would depend on who suited the preferences of the higher-up Gu Immortals more. Exception The sect rules were, in choosing a fairy, other than listening to the masses, looking at aptitude, and the higher-ups preference, there was also an important part, that was : * Once Love Gu acknowledged someone, no matter how disliked they were, or how bad their aptitude was, or even how badly received they were by the Gu Immortal higher-ups, they would become the current generation fairy, regardless of the situation, or whether they were male or female. Volume 2 & 3 (Chapter 200 ~ 649) Part 1 Spirit Affinity House was one of the ten sects competing for the Hu Immortal Blessed Land, which was snatched by Fang Yuan, making him the final winner of the competition. Fang Yuan who had just recently obtained the Fixed Immortal Travel Gu from Ba Gui Blessed Land, used Fixed Immortal Travel Gu to teleport himself to the top of Dang Hun Mountain, automatically winning the competition, and snatching first place from Feng Jin Huang. Part 2 In order to save the Dang Hun Mountain, Fang Yuan had used the research of Mo Yao from Spirit Affinity House and his memories from the future to reap the profits of the plan which Spirit Affinity had made and also took several thousand years to prepare. Spirit Affinity House were the ones in charge to lead the other nine sects in taking down Eighty-Eight True Yang Building, but Fang Yuan had snatched their work to reap profits from the Eighty-Eight True Yang Building. Part 3 After Fang Yuan destroyed the Eighty-Eight True Yang Building and captured Mo Yao's will, putting her inside Fang Yuan's immortal aperture, the Immortal Gu "Delight in Water And Mountain Gu", "Worldly Wave Trace Gu", and "Water Harmony Gu" from the Gu House of Water Pavilion ended up in Fang Yuan's hands. Later, the "Delight In Water And Mountain Gu" and "Worldly Wave Trace Gu" were sold by Fang Yuan in Qin Bai Sheng's auction, and these Gu were brought back by Feng Jiu Ge in Volume 4 (Chapter 650 ~ 1021). Trivia * Because of Fang Yuan's involvement, the Spirit Affinity House sect had suffered the most from his actions. * Because Fang Yuan was the final winner of Hu Immortal Blessed Land, Feng Jin Huang awakened her Dream Wings Gu four hundred years earlier than in her previous life. * Spirit Affinity House has a lot of assets and has close relations with Heavenly Court. Spirit Affinity House's foundation is even deeper than Immortal Crane Sect. Category:Organisations Category:Sects Category:Central Continent